Mrs. Winterbourne
Mrs. Winterbourne is a witch who possesses the power of astral projection. At some time, she became the Nursery Teacher at Magic School while Gideon was still Headmaster. She left a while after Leo became headmaster though she continued to teach after Magic School was reclaimed to good again. History The Headless Horseman At some point in time, Mrs. Winterbourne applied at Magic School and was presumably hired by Gideon as the nursery teacher. At some point, Mrs. Winterbourne also taught the librarian, Miss Donovan, how to astral project. In 2004, a student at the School conjured the Headless Horseman, which targeted the teachers, placing Mrs. Winterbourne in danger. Despite this, she continued her teaching, but had a near-miss when the Horseman confronted her. She used her Astral Projection to split into two, confusing him and enabling her to escape. When the Charmed Ones came to vanquish the Headless Horseman, Piper and Leo brought their son to Mrs. Winterbourne's nursery. Here, she explained her escape from the Horseman and the fact that she taught only to keep the children from becoming evil. Their conversation was cut short when the Horseman showed up and cut off Piper's head. Once the Headless Horseman had been vanquished and the conjurer was found to be Zachary, who copied Mrs. Winterbourne's projection power, Wyatt was taken to Mrs. Winterbourne's nursery when the Charmed Ones were fighting evil. Piper's Pregnancy When Piper was nearing childbirth, she complained to Mrs. Winterbourne that a psychic little girl had stolen Wyatt's dough out of his hands. She was saved, however, by Leo who told Piper off for annoying everyone. Soon enough, Mrs. Winterbourne and her colleagues had all been driven crazy by Piper, who claimed that one of them had to be the one after Wyatt. Later that day, Sigmund, a fellow teacher, was reported missing, when in reality, Gideon had killed him. Once Piper was in labor, Mrs. Winterbourne was called away from the Nursery to look after her. But as she came closer and closer to giving birth, Mrs. Winterbourne requested that she take her to the hospital, leaving Gideon alone with Wyatt. Once Piper was safe in the hospital, Mrs. Winterbourne returned to Magic School. Later career Once Gideon was killed, no one was left to run the school and Mrs. Winterbourne's career was in jeopardy. Paige, however, fought against the Elders decision to close the School, and eventually persuaded them to keep the School open, thus making her the new Headmistress. Almost a year later, Paige resigned and Leo was made the Headmaster. Once the demon Zankou had been revived and penetrated Magic Schools defenses, Mrs. Winterbourne and the rest fled and the school was overrun by demons. After the Charmed Ones reclaimed the school, Mrs. Winterbourne returned. Before the Source attacked the school after his resurrection, she helped students evacuate the school like all the others teachers.As mentioned in "Unnatural Resources" Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to scry for lost objects and people through the use of a map and a scrying crystal. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Astral Projection:' The ability to project the consciousness outside of the body in an astral form. She never displayed this power, though it is mentioned she taught it to Miss Donovan. Appearances Mrs. Winterbourne appeared in a total of 4 episodes throughout the course of the series. References Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Magic School Staff